


Bus Stop

by ddabongfi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, healingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddabongfi/pseuds/ddabongfi
Summary: When Leeteuk meets high school boy;





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone; who wants to cry but can’t

Jungsoo is a teacher in all-girl high school. He is everyone’s apple. Sweet and dimple smile is one of an attraction of him to his students. yeah, he is called an angel teacher who lost his wings.

Nice, soft and well-mannered could be his second and third name. yet, Leeteuk sticks to him as it is perfectly describing him as someone special.

He has a fiance named Kim Young Woon. He is his everything. Half of his heart is reserved for that guy.

Jungsoo finished his another day of teaching like usual. Nothing special happened that day. As his school is near with his home, he walks and rides bus everyday. Every night on his way back home, the road he usually take is always quiet and there is no single human using it.

Strangely, one night while he is walking back home, he found a high school boy walking along the road he always uses. The boy is walking casually with a small headphone covering his both ears and old mp3 player in his pocket.

The boy walks to the bus stop that Jungsoo always uses alone, waiting for the last bus to come. Yet, he doesn’t mind the boy too much. When the bus comes, only Jungsoo ride it and the boy just keep sitting there.

“Shouldn’t he take this bus too? it’s the last bus,” Jungsoo thought.

the next night, he meets the boy again. Yes, until the bus stop. Tonight, the boy takes out his sketchbook and pencil and starts to draw something while sitting on the bus stop. Jungsoo finds it fascinating and takes a seat about 2 inches away from the boy. He takes a glance on what the boy is drawing on.

“What are you looking at?,” the boy flips his neck length black flowy hair, exposing his beautiful and flawless facial features. He is the real definition of flower boy, Jungsoo thought.

Jungsoo freezes as he is surprised with how pretty that boy is.

“Urghh...”

“You look creepy. Don’t look at me like that. I’m still student and I don’t have any money,” the pretty boy said.

“No! I.. am curious what are you going to draw,”

“Really? Here, come closer,” He smiles softly, making Jungsoo’s heartbeat fasten. Jungsoo moves his body closer and the boy shows him the drawing. A big flower with a few petals in white and black color.

“You draw this?” Jungsoo asked. The boy nods.

“Are you from the high school which is behind the school girl?”

“Yes. My name is Kim Heechul and I am 3rd year student,” Heechul hands out his hand to handshake and Jungsoo accepts it with a wide smile showing his little mr.dimple.

“I know you! You are the teacher in that school!”

“How did know?” Jungsoo confused.

“Hmmm, you are famous in our school too and I always saw you walking home alone,”

“You saw me? But... I never saw you before. I thought I was the only one using this road alone,” Heechul twitches his mouth, thinking how to answer that question.

“Hmmm, you will know about it later. So, what do you teach?”

“I teach arts,”

“Really? No wonder you are interested watching me drawing,” Heechul takes the sketchbook back.

“Let me draw you,” Heechul said while starts preparing his pencil. He faces his body to Jungsoo. Jungsoo is flustered with that sudden offer from the boy.

So, Jungsoo sit still while his eyes admiring Heechul’s beautiful face. He feels weird. Why his heart beating when he first saw that beauty face. His eyes is big and round, plump moist lips and white milky skin.

“I think it might take time to finish it. I’m sure your bus is coming soon. How about we meet here every day so I can finish the picture?” Heechul requested while he has put in his sketchbook and pencils in his bag.

“Yeah, why not. btw, how are you going to home? Isn’t bus I ride is the last bus?”

“I have someone picks me up. Plus, I don’t live here,” Heechul smiles prettily. Jungsoo can’t stop liking that smile.

“Look! Your bus is coming,” Heechul said excitedly. He takes Jungsoo’s arm and makes him stands near the side road.

Once Jungsoo is on the bus, Heechul waves his hand for him. He was hesitate at first but he returns back the farewell with his smiles.

That’s how they promise to meet each other every night at the bus stop. Everyday Heechul will sit, facing Jungsoo with his sketchbook and pencil to draw the older.

Unconsciously, Jungsoo is waiting every single day for school to end to meet Heechul. He feels that his heart is close with him. It is something hard to describe in Jungsoo’s point of view. He even rejects a date from Kangin as he doesn’t want to break his promise to the boy.

One night, Jungsoo asks Heechul.

“Do you want to know my name?” 

“No. I don’t have to. I am more comfortable calling you teacher,”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be attached again to you,” Heechul still focus his eyes and fingers on the drawing.

“Attached to me? What do you mean?” Heechul smiles and softly says his answer.

“You will know about it after I finish this drawing of yours,” Jungsoo starts to feel suspicious and curious about the boy.

Next day, in his class, Jungsoo suddenly asked his students.

“Girl, do you know about any boy student named, Kim Heechul?” the girls whispering to each other, discussing about the boys that they know from the boy school.

“Or maybe you got the wrong name, sir! It’s Kim Ryeowook!” one girl said.

“Yah! He is really famous with his voice!” Another girl replies to the first girl excitedly. Everyone nods their head together.

“No! It’s Kim.Hee.Chul,”

“Hmmm, I never heard that name before, sir,” Jungsoo gives up asking his students as mostly never heard of the name. He shrugs it off and assuming Heechul is quiet boy in school.

“Heechul ah, let’s meet this weekend. I can teach you how to draw,” One night, Jungsoo suddenly offered.

Heechul stops drawing and looks into Jungsoo’s eyes.  
“Ssaem, I have told you before that I am busy on weekends. I can’t meet anyone,”

Jungsoo looks disappointed.  
“Hmmm, well if you said so. So when are you going to finish this? Why you never let me see that?”

“In two nights. It’s not surprised if I show you the process,” Heechul replied back while his fingers still moving on the paper. 

Jungsoo admits on himself that he started to like Heechul after a few days.He finds it disgusting as he thought people might see him as a pedo but when he thinks again, their different age is about 10 years. They almost look like a brothers.

While his eyes are locked to Heechul, he finds that Heechul’s falling hair beside his face is hardening the boy to draw. So he bravely brings Heechul’s hair behind his ear. It is his first time holding that black silky hairs and he can feel that Heechul can hear his heartbeat jumping faster than usual.

Heechul stops moving and locks his eyes into Jungsoo’s eyes. They look at each other. Jungsoo’s hand is still behind Heechul’s ear. 

Jungsoo doesn’t know what possessing him but he moves his face closer to Heechul, trying to touch his lips with the other’s. They both close their eyes.

20 cm... 10 cm... 5 cm...

“Your bus is here, ssaem,” Heechul moves back. He can’t look into Jungsoo’s eyes. Jungsoo just hop on into the bus without bidding farewell to Heechul.

Jungsoo worried about the next night. He is afraid that Heechul might never come again to the bus stop but then there he is, sitting while waiting for him.

“I thought—“

“I don’t like when people never finish up his work, ssaem,” Heechul smiles like there was nothing happening yesterday.

Heechul draws like usual. Jungsoo is scared. Scared because the drawing is finishing soon. Does he get to meet Heechul again?

“Finish!” Heechul holding his hands up. Jungsoo wants to see the sketchbook when Heechul slaps his hand away.

“No! I will show it to you tomorrow, ssaem,” Heechul hugs the drawing.

“Promise me you will show it to me tomorrow night?” Jungsoo has handed out his pinky finger. Heechul receives it.

“I promise! Your bus is coming!” Heechul jumps excitedly pointing the bus  
behind Jungsoo. 

He turns his head and when he wants to face Heechul again, the boy cupped his face and kisses him deeply and long. The older is surprised but he kisses back the boy too.

Heechul breaks the kiss and said,  
“ssaem, you will see the drawing tomorrow at the bus stop. Let’s meet again,”

Jungsoo smiles back. He doesn’t feel guilty at all. He doesn’t even think about Kangin in his heart. He just wants to meet Heechul again tomorrow. But what bothering him is Heechul’s teary eyes.

Next day, when he has finished his school, he is shocked to see Kangin is waiting for him at the front gate.

“Why are you here?” Jungsok asked.

“You have rejected my date for a few days, babe. I’m worried and I miss you. I just want to see you,”

“But I’m sorry Kangin. I have to meet someone tonight. Can we arrange another day?” Jungsoo looks at his watch.

“No. You are going to go with me tonight. Please..?” Kangin walks to Jungsoo and holds his hands.

“No! I’m serious! I have someone to meet,” Jungsoo snatches his hands away from Kangin’s grips and he runs away leaving Kangin alone.

“Park Jungsoo! Jungsoo!” Kangin follows his behind after a few minutes standing against his car. He needs to follow him to know who is meeting him.

Jungsoo reach bus stop while panting. He is worried that Heechul might have waited for him. Then, he isn’t there. Heechul isn’t there.

A white paper on the seat attracts him. He takes it and it is Heechul’s drawing of his face. With something written on it. The image, it isn’t his present but his past. His face when he was the same age as Heechul.

Jungsooyah,  
it’s me Kim Heechul. It’s been 10 years. 10 years of my death anniversary. You might not remember me as you were treated before after I’m dead. I’m not in your memories anymore. Let’s meet again another 10 years at this bus stop. I’m your first love and you are my first and last love. Thank you for these few days even though I came as a ghost. Haha! and thank you for the old mp3 that I brought everyday. It was your last gift from you. If you want to remember my face, what you saw was my face that you used to say beautiful to me 10 years ago. And Kim Heechul the name that you gave Heenim as my nickname. I know you become an arts teacher because of me. You know I love drawing so when I was dead, you determined to become an arts teacher to keep me by your side. But you were so weak that time... You are an arts teacher now without any memories about me after you got out from your depression. Yet, I’m still and always proud of you. Thank you, Park Jungsoo... I love you so much...  
p/s: about the bus stop... hmmm let’s wait another 10 years

-Your Kim Heenim-

Jungsoo flopped on the seat weakly. Yes. He remembers Heechul now. His first love. The one that he cherishes the most during his childhood. He is angry why no one ever told him again about Heechul. He cries at that moment until one strong arm wraps around his shoulder.

“Why are you crying?”

“It’s... it’s... Heechul...” Kangin tighten his arm around Jungsoo and brings his head on his chest. He knows who is Heechul. 

Kangin was there when Heechul left Jungsoo. He held Jungsoo’s hands when he was depressed, he gave motivation to him too. Jungsoo forgot who is Heechul as Kangin came helping to heal his wound by the moment his memories with Heechul vanished.

Kangin loves Jungsoo since high school but Jungsoo loves Heechul as much as Heechul loved Jungsoo. Kangin felt guilty at first when Jungsoo came into his arms but he couldn’t reject the man who he has liked for a few years. Kangin feels sorry for not telling about Heechul to him as he is... afraid. Afraid of Jungsoo leaving him.

Jungsoo cries on his chest making his shirt wet. He takes the drawing from Jungsoo’s hand and he is surprised to see it is from Heechul.

Does he meet Heechul along this time? Kangin thought.

“I miss him... I feel sorry for not remembering for this past 10 years...” Jungsoo said.

“It’s okay, Jungsoo. It’s because you loves him so much. Loves is hurting,” Kangin said even it’s hard to let it out.

Jungsoo doesn’t hug or push Kangin away. His focus just on Heechul now as he remembers about that pretty boy one by one.

••••••••••••••

Heechul smiles in teary eyes, watching Jungsoo crying in Kangin’s arms.

“Thank you Kangin ah. And... I love you Jungsoo. still and always do. I promise we will meet in the next life and let’s live together for a long time. I promise you,” Tears running down his milky skin cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it looks like i was trying to finish it quickly because it is actually yes;))  
> p/s: it’s from my twitter page


End file.
